dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha/Legends timeline
In The Gerosha Chronicles Volume 2: Legends; the consequences of mankind's continued tampering with the Marlquaan prove far-reaching. New heroes and villains are revealed in the troubling 2010s. However, will the rise of these new heroes of legendary feat and ability be enough to thwart the onslaught of what's coming? Moreover, a sinister invasion of manifested Biroots reveals that the ongoing war between angelic and demonic forces on the world cannot stay confined forever to outside the realm of human experience. Summary The Great Marlquaan Storm of 2012 transforms an evil billionaire into the monster Eqquibus - but also brings John Domeck to the year 2012 - and his daughter Marge to the year 1995, in Miami. With help from the kindly Hea Pang, John is transformed into the hero Boston needs but doesn't deserve: the Gray Champion. Just in time to foil multiple sinister conspiracies threatening the town's youth! The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition sets the stage for other Marlquaan events to happen - which can have even more disastrous results worldwide. Extirpon recounts one man's struggles of learning to cope with the tremendous power he inherits from the same Marlquaan storm that created Eqquibus, as he tries to become an agent of vengeance upon the most irredeemable of evildoers in 2012 St. Louis and tackle his own personal demons as well. From nobody loser, to godlike serial killer. In 2013, the Gray Champion's new sidekick, Hea Pang, gives birth to a daughter, named Tabitha. Around that same time, Eric Opendi must overcome his loneliness, learn to love and trust again, and unlock his Positive Battery, in order to heal his own soul and restore his Negative Battery to become Extirpon properly again. He must do this in order to save the Philippines and China from a pedophile who somehow acquired powers similar to his own, in Extirpon 2. Later in 2013, in Extirpon 3, a young woman who knows too much about a corrupt senator's ties to the Icy Finger becomes a target for assassination by corrupt federal agents with ties to the senator and his other cronies. Extirpon intervenes to save the woman's life; but becomes the target of a manhunt. The senator allows the Screwworms to get involved, using MPF tech. They realize it is the only thing that poses a credible threat to an otherwise unstoppable Extirpon. Exile from America may be their only option. Inspired by the tragic tale of the murder of Miriam Carey. Around 2014, Rappaccini begins to make his presence known to a greater extent on the world stage, and the Icy Finger effectively goes to war against the entire world - but mainly, the US and Canada. As nations are suppressed, the Icy Finger's power grows. Miles Charleston is sent with Cold Digit Enterprises to tear the Gray Champion and his team apart in The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. But he doesn't anticipate the arrival of Mapacha del Fuego. Tensions escalate in the year 2015. The Kirby Act is hijacked by activists and corrupt bureaucrats and politicians to subvert the US constitution and declare open season on most Phexos and Marlquaanites. Due to the Hebbleskins and Icy Finger putting sympathizers into elected positions, it becomes difficult for Meethexos - the greatest offending branch of the Altered - to be properly policed. Rappaccini rules with an iron fist over the Icy Finger, and begins developing the Screwworm Network to carry out his more terroristic plans for advancing World War III. Duke Arfaas joins forces with him, and a rogue Phaelite group called the Phaletori, to form the Triumvirate - a syndicate dedicated to destroying America and vanquishing their common enemy: SCALLOP. The Kirby Act compromises SCALLOP's mission for existing, forcing them to go from monitors of Phexos and Marlquaanites to state-sponsored oppressors. Some agents are happier with the new purpose for the organization's existence than are others, and rival camps of belief form within SCALLOP itself about what it means to belong to such an organization. Forced to give up creating more Phexos, SCALLOP instead is instructed to work its findings with existing ones into the prison-industrial complex - with the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act enabling or sometimes even compelling them to incarcerate Phexos at any time - for almost any (or no) reason! Rappaccini becomes very eager to unlock the Multiverse, in his hopes of bringing about the Reconvergence prematurely - so as to overthrow God. He knows failure would mean catastrophic destruction; but doesn't care. To do this, he needs to collect at least one intact Abdygalis Shard from Earth, one from Phaeleel, and one from Metheel. Of the three on Earth, he only knows the location of two of them. He knows where the Phaelite Shard is; but also knows that only a Parakoid's DNA can unlock the vault. With civil war and other tensions among the nations on Phaeleel, Parakoids have become endangered bordering on extinct. Finding a living one would be a hard feat. But he wants to collect one from Earth first. He already has the one from Metheel - given to him in exchange for giving the Hebbleskins permission to utilize Marlquaanite Rubies. In March of 2015, it becomes known that Seth Lambrelli of Lambrelli Labs utilized a Marlquaan ruby in the development of Pilltar. Meanwhile, cultist Scott Morrisson terrorizes Ankeny, Iowa. Seth and his new assistant, Stephanie must put their latest Pilltar into practice to deal with this threat, in Pilltar. News of Morrisson's being defeated by a Pilltar droid travels, and Rappaccini is now desperate to unlock the Multiverse. He forms the Triumvirate with the Hebbleskin Gang and the Phaletori, to deal with their common enemy: SCALLOP. However, he believes that the Marlquaanite Ruby arms race is insignificant compared to finding intact Abdygalis Shards. He has heard rumors that only the DNA of a Parakoid can unlock the one on Phaeleel. In exchange for granting the Hebbleskins access to more Marluquaanite Rubies - including the Grand Ultimate's should it ever be found - Rappaccini is given the Meethlite Shard. There are three on Earth, but he only knows the locations of two of them. Triumvirate-sympathetic politicians, judges, lawyers, activists, and lobbyists meanwhile begin plotting a way to pervert the very purpose behind SCALLOP existing - while reducing non-Triumvirate-supporting Phexos and Marlquaanites to second-class citizens with very few remaining rights. They find the means to do this by hijacking the proposed legislation of a Georgia state-level representative, Tom Kirby. The resulting hijacked legislation, rammed through via judicial activism, becomes known as the "Kirby Act," much to Tom Kirby's dismay. The measure is initially battled fiercely, but support for it grows due to events brought about by Rappaccini's continued relentless pursuit of Abdygalis Shards. He learns that one of the shards is somewhere in northern Michigan - and that the Inuit Division of the Order of the Oraphim may be hiding specialized "compasses" that can lead his goons directly to one. He also discovers that the recently-bulldozed temple of some bizarre recently-extinct cult may house one near Bucharest. Willing to take any chance, Rappaccini sends his delegates and Cold Digit firm men to a disgruntled Septagon Construction employee - a scientist named Yevghenny Mavoric. Their goal is to eventually use local politics with the city to steal the solar construction project right out from underneath Septagon. However, local construction worker Boris Heminski immediately suspects that the real goal behind the dig is to locate an Abdygalis Shard. He believes that whatever the cult was doing with that shard, that their greed over what it could do led to them destroying themselves. A fire torched the temple, and it was being bulldozed to create the solar field not far from Septagon's headquarters. While Septagon and Cold Digit heads are disputing rights to the field, Boris' friend Illie uncovers the shard. He tries to hide it in with his equipment and make off with it; but is suspected immediately. Boris senses a moving motion of something, right as Illie is tempted to keep the shard for selfish gain. A band of goons gives pursuit to Boris, but Cold Digit assassinate Illie on the spot and make off with the shard. Mavoric abandons Septagon for Cold Digit, and has the shard taken to a science lab under Cold Digit control "for safekeeping." However, the fact that Boris could sense the Minionoid and made it known that "something evil is in the air" terrifies Mavoric. As several Scorptisquids and Minionoids are later sent after Boris, along with the demon lord Riptchokal, Boris is rescued when Mavoric's evil plan is intercepted by Cherinob, Levío, Filforth, Maurice, and Cavalore. A journey of faith and discovery leads to Boris and Cherinob teaming up to destroy the Abdygalis Shard and foil Kritchobol's evil plans for it. However, this plan doesn't end gracefully. At one point, Kritchobol reveals he'd been disguised as Mavoric the entire time. He gains the upperhand briefly, torturing Cherinob until she is required to throw herself into the sun to avoid destroying the Earth. She causes a sudden, rapid disruption in the sun's natural solar weather, leading to a pulse that disrupts the ionosphere. This causes brownouts and blackouts across the globe, as well as leaving underground neutrino labs with a distinct pattern to detect Cherinob activity with: her "neutrino footprint." Ufficio di Monitorare L'Insolito (UMLI) sends in one of its top agents: future director Fabrezzio Antini. Antini works with Boris to both assist Cherinob in defeating Kritchobol as well as gain a better understanding of Apthalans and their four-dimensional physiology. Since UMLI has a good working relationship with its North American counterpart SCALLOP, this puts Cherinob on their radar. However, the events in Romania also lead to massive fear and panic over what Marlquaanites and the Altered can do. With many rejecting belief in the existence of Apthalans, Marlquaanites in particular become scrutinized like never before. This leads to men like the cowardly activist judge Terry Beliah - guilty of trafficking his own daughter to southeast Asia - deciding to use the Kirby Act as a way to shield himself legally from Extirpon in particular. Only with SCALLOP's blessing can Extirpon even appear on US soil anymore. Otherwise, he is to remain in exile in the Philippines. The measure of adding to the Kirby Act via the Beliah Amendments leads to SCALLOP almost overnight being transformed from a Frankenstein factory to a GAH-specializing prison-industrial complex. Growing increasingly narcissistic, Darius Philippine utilizes this to being a chaotic set of strict-yet-ambiguous protocols to oppress his Flippo half-sisters with - believing that Stan's love for them over him is what led to the elder Flippos being assassinated in 2006. With the threat of juvenile incarceration constantly hanging over the Flippo triplets' heads no matter what they do, their psyches become even more damaged than what they already are from the stress of dealing with outside forces aggressively seeking to corrupt the culture of their small town. After Anarteq destroys the only other known shard that Rappaccini stands any immediate chance of finding, Rappaccini decides to punish the world - the United States in particular - for denying him the Multiverse. He teams up with ISIS-like terrorist Halal Affadidah to conquer Arkansas and Massachusetts. Only able to save one, John Domeck and his allies save Jonesboro, and leave Boston to fall to the enemy. Since such a massive portion of the population of Boston worshiped sexual anarchism and were ungrateful for the Gray Champion anyway, it was deemed necessary to "shake their dust off-foot." Brackett and Hibbins' trail of destruction, however, further reinforced public fears that the apocalypse was nearing. Affadidah spoke of giving the Hebbleskins their own nation of "Netheel," and of the northeast of America becoming his own experiment of "Ameristan." Rappaccini concurred; but believed America has to be "totally broken" before that could happen. He vowed to come up with a plan with the Marlquaanite rubies at his disposal that could achieve exactly that. His reasoning is that he had to master what he had to earn the right to find the final Abdygalis Shard. "I simply haven't proven myself worthy of it yet," he reasoned. He would later present such a plan: Kaiakahinalli 2. (Covered in more detail in Legacy.) A lot happened in 2015, to say the least. But by 2016, Rappaccini and the Triumvirate were clearly no longer the only major players with an evil agenda for the world's future. The demoness Astirnah plants another of her bugs in Cherinob after a battle in Egypt, taunting the latter over several Coptics that were assassinated by ISIS. The bug strips Cherinob of many of her abilities - targeting her armor and her ability to dispose of her radiation buildup. It takes the destruction of Arcturus, as well as some new friends for Cherinob to be restored and able to take on Astirnah - while also disrupting the return of Belay. SCALLOP finally intervenes, developing "the Doll House" as a way to "safely" imprison Cherinob - until the world absolutely does need her again. Young Krystal Travin sacrifices her freedom under the Kirby Act to assist Cherinob, winding up at SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. Measures against Phexos and Marlquaanites become increasingly oppressive, with Meethexos mysteriously being protected in spite being very similar to Phexos. A large part of this comes from certain individuals in government continually refusing to believe in the existence of Apthalans as a separate race. In 2017, Audrey Golin, Lady Screwworm herself, infiltrates Lambrelli Labs as a spy to discredit Seth Lambrelli by using Lambrelli tech to launch an EMP attack on Des Moines. This is in retaliation for his use of a Marlquaan ruby acquired through Marl-Q Industries years earlier. She gains her status by way of trying to seduce company man Tod Bandberry. However, Ron Barrin and Stephanie attempt to save Tod's marriage - while Ron and Theresa Barrin undergo their own marriage counseling. The father-daughter team's plan proves successful; but this only leads to Audrey becoming more desperate in her efforts to fulfill her mission. Underestimating Stephanie, however, leads to Audrey's defeat. Beliah and others, rejoicing at Affadidah's disruption of the 2016 elections, decide to expand their human trafficking and population control agendas at a skyrocketing rate. The Agency "For Public Betterment," or "FPB," goes on a campaign of abducting teens for these rackets. They primarily target teenage expectant mothers who refuse to abort, often claiming such girls are "too stupid to know what they're supposed to want." By the summer of 2017, Oklahoma City becomes a hotbed of such FPB activity. But one vigilante, Navyrope, and his growing underground following, are vowing to put a stop to it. Well into 2018, they keep chasing the FPB terrorists away from the southwest. However, the Navyrope Society suffers a few losses along the way. Even with the Abdygalis out of reach, Rappaccini is still determined to forge a new Abdygalis Shard by way of gaining a monopoly of control of every missing Marlquaanite Ruby that can possibly be obtained. Yet, his forging of several Volcanist's Rubies to create the Heart of Pele has inspired the actual demonness Pele to replace Astirnah as a global threat. Pele manifests from a volcanic eruption near Hawaii, alerting Kamohoalii to her arrival. She is able to defeat him and Anarteq easily, while also using Riptchokal to make Nemara increasingly hypersexual - to keep her distracted. Kamohoalii learns of her plans for Europe - the Netherlands in particular. This results in him sending out a distress signal to SCALLOP, which then contacts UMLI and agrees the time has come to bring Cherinob back. Cherinob's saving of Europe proves costly, however. Meanwhile, Affadidah and the Hebbleskins succeed at splitting America into four nations: Toklisana, Ameristan, Netheel, and Chimerica. China is forced to colonize California in order to avoid losing all its shares from the downfall of the Obama regime. The Shard of Kritchobol is damaged significantly, restoring some of Cherinob's armor functionality but also weakening her offensive blast capabilities. Having been not-quite fully restored to being Velithia, she vanishes into exile on Kepler 452b, sent to watch over it by God for five Earth-years before being allowed back on Earth. Lambrelli Labs relocates operations from Iowa - now on the border between Netheel and Ameristan - to the Toklisanan state of Oklahoma. However, a road trip down with Seth's old Pilltar droids puts Ron and Stephanie Barrin in the crosshairs of Scott Morrisson - who's back and looking for revenge. A road trip showdown occurs, made worse when Stephanie's new boyfriend's sister is revealed to be part of the Icy Finger's Microwave Mouth Corps. The world looks on in horror, starting to fathom what it necessitated happen. Meanwhile, the heroes who failed to prevent the Four Nations from forming plot how they intend to preserve what remains of the United States - while redeeming themselves for their failures. 1960s * 1960: Joo-Chin Pang is born. * 1961: Dae Pang is born. * 1963: Seth Lambrelli is born. 1970s * 1979: Vince Finton is born. ** Eric Stanley Opendi is born. 1980s * 1982: ** October 20th: Vanna Kerling, Eric's future blonde, treacherous girlfriend, is born. 1990s * 1995: Hea Pang is born to Joo-Chin and Dae Pang. ** Marge Domeck is adopted by the Ramirez family, immigrants from Cuba. ** Kyle Medsor is born. * 1996: Bill Clinton begins his scandalous antics in what becomes known as Chinagate. China takes its nin-chyo resource, first discovered by Fen Shoo, and creates the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho from it. * 1999: ** January: Tiffany Sterlie is born. 2000s * 2001: Stephanie Barrin is born. * 2006: George Vantin murders Tabitha Hominy, Vince Finton's girlfriend, due to her unwillingness to have an abortion. ** Vince survives being thrown over the edge of the cruise ship by the fact that he gets a blue-painted rope with a noose knot caught on his left foot. He uses that incident to pull himself aboard the boat. ** Devastated that he couldn't save Tabitha's life, and furious that the captain decides to cover for George's crimes, Vince vows to devote his life to destroying the abortion industry and its allies. His Navyrope persona is born. 2010s 2011 * The evil FPB agency forms in secret under the Obama administration, with the president not being much aware of its actual purpose. Their abortion coercion and other population control antics infuriate Navyrope, who vows to sabotage them. As Navyrope's freedom fighter career takes off, the FPB begins to list him as a terrorist. 2012 * The Great Marlquaan Storm. * John Domeck arrives in the present day. * By befriending Dae and Hea Pang, John becomes the Gray Champion. * Billionaire Dereck Johnson, via the Marlquaan Storm, transforms himself into Eqquibus. * Gray and Eqquibus battle for the fate of Boston. * Jake Asawa moves to Oklahoma. * Eric Stanley Opendi is transformed into Extirpon. * Extirpon must battle his treacherous ex-girlfriend Nematode, along with other enemies. His name soon becomes feared around the world. 2013 * April 15th, 2013: Gray and Hea get distracted battling Blackveil, a cult leader who has abducted several small children from a Boston school. As they are away from downtown Boston, a terrorist attack leaves three dead and several wounded. * Extirpon tries to reclaim some of his humanity, and unlocks his Positive Battery. Along the way, he defeats a despondency leech named Spoliat, who was about to destroy Manila and Shanghai. He also gains a new girlfriend: Pam Marcones. However, Eric and Pam agree they will have to remain a long-distance relationship with only very rare visits until he can find a place where they can both live their lives free of harassment. He also wants to find time to locate whoever owns Hester's locket, and to find a suitable replacement for himself. He cannot settle down to be a family man and be Extirpon at the same time. ** Pam conceals from Eric knowledge of the fact that she's pregnant with his child. She is fortunate to land the job she does, because she gets cut off from her family when they learn that Extirpon is the father. 2014 Miles Charleston becomes Chillingworth II. * Chillingworth murders Dae Pang, and vows to destroy the Gray Champion. * Mapacha and Gray team up to defeat Chillingworth. * Marge's adoptive parents bestow Hester's locket upon Hea Pang. * Eric is able to secure a visa to enter the Philippines long-term, via the assistance of Darius Philippine on condition that Extirpon lay low for a while. He arrives in time to find Pam ready to give birth, and is shocked to learn that he is the father. He agrees to live in the same neighborhood as Pam, though not the same house. The couple get engaged, and their son Wilfredo is born. 2015 * March: Seth Lambrelli teams up with Stephanie Barrin and begins piloting Pilltar to rid his home town of a cannibal cult, events in Pilltar. * April: Cherinob events * May: The Tom Kirby Act of 2015 officially puts a nail in the coffin of SCALLOP creating new types of Phexos on Earth. A scramble envelops to decide what rights pre-existing Phexos do and don't have. * December: Boston is destroyed. SCALLOP helps Team Gray relocate. Halal Affadidah's men start their campaign to create Ameristan right under Obama's nose. ** A manhunt ensues in Boston for Team Gray as the Kirby Act is passed. Meanwhile, Mapacha goes underground and Hibbins and Brackett alternate between hunting Team Gray and helping Affadidah's men destroy Boston. 2016 * The United States defaults on its international loans. * Young Tabitha Pang first learns about Ciem, instantly idolizes her. * Events in Cherinob 2. 2017 * Garret Whaling rapes Tiffany Sterlie. She discovers that she is pregnant, and he stalks her down and orders her to have an abortion. The high school faculty covers for him. * When she refuses, he begins chasing her with a gun. Navyrope thwarts him. * Garret ends up ratting confessing to his affiliation with the Hebbleskin Gang when he goes to jail. He also mentions that the Hebbleskins are in cohorts with the FPB. His food is poisoned with cyanide by a Hebbleskin-affiliated insider. * Clarence Felick of the FPB gets involved to teach Tiffany a lesson in messing with things she "doesn't understand." * Navyrope and Tiffany join forces and encourage the city to wage war on the FPB. Things get more complicated when Homeland Security gets involved, believing Navyrope to be a terrorist. * Tiffany's mother is endangered when the FPB targets her. Until her capture, she doesn't believe Tiffany that Navyrope is one of the good guys. * Navyrope and Tiffany foil an FPB plot to kidnap ideological dissidents and harvest their organs. * Navyrope reveals he has the Chron resistance, making him near-immune to Felick's attacks. * When terrorists disable Des Moines with an EMP blast, Pilltar comes to the rescue. Stephanie begins piloting her own pill bug avatar robot, dubbed "Strawberry." 2018 asdf * Navyrope and Tiffany foil the schemes of an overzealous and corrupt CPS agent. * Seth Lambrelli dies. He makes sure before dying to train Stephanie on everything she needs to know. Stephanie, in turn, trains her father, Ron Barrin, how to pilot Pilltar. * Members of the cannibal cult that Seth Lambrelli nearly destroyed with Pilltar the first time around come looking for revenge, and kill Theresa Barrin when they cannot find Stephanie. Stephanie and Ron activate Pilltar and Strawberry to fight back. * A Pilltar model is captured, and the cannibal cult hires a man to reverse-engineer it into the knock-off Stagtar. * Ron and Stephanie Barrin flee to Texas, with Stagtar in hot pursuit. They eventually defeat him, but are forced to start their lives over.